


live on coffee and flowers (and try not to wonder what the weather will be)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: CousyWinter, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: They’ve been sitting around in this abandoned motel for days without end, just the two of them, drinking the world’s worst coffee, and if it didn’t look so much like something from one of the worse Coen brothers movies, Daisy would almost consider this romantic. In a way. Maybe.





	live on coffee and flowers (and try not to wonder what the weather will be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for #cousywinter. 
> 
> Nothing happens, basically.  
> Also I'm not watching the show so I wouldn't know about anything from Season 05.

They’ve been sitting around in this abandoned motel for days without end, just the two of them, drinking the world’s worst coffee, and if it didn’t look so much like something from one of the worse Coen brothers movies, Daisy would almost consider this romantic. In a way. Maybe. 

Coulson hasn’t been shaving; for want of a razor, probably, even though Daisy secretly suspects it’s because she hasn’t been too good at hiding the fact that she actually likes his stubble. They’ve been lying low, trying to determine the moment when they have waited enough for whatever remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. to _smooth things over_ , that’s what Maria said. 

She can tell he’s feeling like he’s walking up and down along the bars of a cage. He’s trying so, so hard not to fidget, and he’s doing his job after all, he’s _so_ doing his job, writing online blog posts and whatnot defending Daisy’s name when he thinks she isn’t looking or when he thinks she’s fast asleep. 

She’s been wanting to say something about that, but she isn’t sure whether to scold him because he’s risking things for her or to thank him for sticking around when everyone else has fled to one secret identity or another. But it’s so Coulson, unnecessary and unexpected and still something that’s making her feel just that little bit better about things, so she keeps it to herself.

Things aren’t changing, though, and she can feel herself getting a bit edgy as well. A few months of hiding out in a godforsaken little spot where even the grass is brown will do that to you. She’s doing her best not to show him, though, because she knows that’s what he’s doing, bottling it up so as not to cause her any inconvenience. 

But they must be able to do _something_.

„Coulson?,“ she says one very, very hot noon.  
„Yeah?“  
„I need to get out of here.“  
He sighs. „I know.“  
For a moment, she expects him to just commiserate, make them accept the fact that they’re stuck here for just a little bit longer. He surprises her.  
„You wanna walk out of here?,“ he offers, only half-joking, looking at the orange hill facing them.  
„I was thinking of driving,“ she counters, pointing her chin towards the ugly white truck behind the bend that’s been parked there for ages. „But yeah.“  
His smile is the best thing that’s happened all week. She almost recognizes a long-forgotten smirk in it.

She shortwires it. Knowing his eyes are focused on her fingers, on her desperately chipped Nick Cave nailpolish, makes her smile. She’s missed this so much.  
„You know what we’re going to do on our first day of freedom?,“ she asks playfully as she’s driving them down the empty road, as if she could feel the slight hint of his jealousy as he’s fixated on the wheel.  
He chuckles. „Find some ice cream?“  
She gets very serious, just for a moment.  
„No. Find _Lola_.“ She makes it sound like that’s all they need to set things right. Coulson, slowly closing his mouth, is so, _so_ inclined to believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! ♥
> 
> The title's from a song by The National, _Conversation 16_.
> 
> The prompt was [BACK ON EARTH, DAISY AND COULSON GO ON A QUEST TO GET BACK LOLA]. Sort of.


End file.
